wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hathor (abstr)
''-hathor belongs to abstrxcted and only her. please don't steal. also yes i recycled sekhmet's coding, but they're sisters so it all good.-'' appearance Hathor is an exact copy of her sister, just darker. Her scales are a shiny gold with a pale yellow underbelly. Her fin is pitch black, and her horns are white. Hathor's eyes are bright amber, much like her sister. She has a dapple of freckles across her snout, and those freckles reappear on her ears, legs, and tail. She is very short for her age, and is around the height of Sunny (although she is noticeably taller than her sister). She is very pretty amongst SandWings, despite her tiny stature. Her fin and right ear have nicks in it. Her ears are decorated with 'prizes.' Once she kills a dragon, she takes one thing from them (ring, scale, trinket, etc.) and turns it into an earring for her to wear. She currently has 30 earrings in total (15 on each ear). This causes her ears to droop a bit. personality Hathor, despite her job, is quite a nice and pleasant dragon to be around. She's sweet, funny, and very generous. She has a love for dragonets, and clearly wants to be a mother. Hathor is fiercely loyal to her loved ones (which for now is her lost sister). She will do anything to find Sekhmet, and usually takes a job if someone mentions the Sand Serpents, since the raid was the last time she saw her. Unlike her sister, Hathor is very extroverted and makes friends very easily. Her heart is kind and sympathetic, but on a job, she doesn't have one. history Hathor born to two SandWings, whose names are unknown. They immediately threw her and her sister, Sekhmet, out of their home. The young dragonets had to fend for themselves on the streets, stealing from anyone and anything. Sekhmet was Hathor's best friend, and they were impossible to separate. Sekhmet was the exact opposite of Hathor, being very calculating and cold, but Hathor didn't care. She loved her sister. Sekhmet and Hathor would hide out by the castle, being born into an age of war. One day, the Sand Serpents raided the castle, killing many. Hathor was hit in the head by a sharp falling item, causing the scars on her fin and snout. She was knocked unconcious by the item, and when she awoke, her sister was gone. Hathor was left by herself. She would steal from carts to stay alive. She eventually became notorious amongst the SandWing kingdom as 'The Desesperado.' The Desesperado is Hathor's fake name and what she goes by in the world of crime. A dragon then approached her. He was a SandWing noble who's daughter was being courted by a criminal, who was apparently in a secret organization called the Sand Serpents. Thinking Sekhmet might be there, she accepted the job to kill him, even though she had never killed before. She used her mathematic abilities to calculate the distance from bullet to target. With one shot, the Sand Serpent was dead. Hathor or The Desesperado has been taking assasination jobs ever since. abilities\weaknesses abilities wip weaknesses wip relationships sekhmet: ''' '''trivia hathor is the goddess of the sky, dance, love, beauty, joy, motherhood, foreign lands, mining, music, and fertility gallery Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (Abstrxcted) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:LGBT+